Comfort?
by k4gh
Summary: Chrome makes a little mistake. Implied 5986.


**Comfort?**

**Pairings/Characters: **implied 5986, Chrome

**Genre:** Crack. I was going for humor but…I suck at that. Lol. (for once)

**Warnings: **Confusion. Probably. I was never good with my story flows.

**Summary:** Chrome makes a little mistake.

"Is he back yet?"

Chrome blinks and then looks up from her book as she hears the question. She looks at her friend's (she never said it aloud but she did consider them her friends) sleepy face and shakes her head, speaking slowly, "I'm afraid not. He did say he might take long." Haru's face falls and she becomes silent. Taking this a sign she's calmed down, Chrome returns to her book. She had been instructed to take care of the loud bomb diffusing guardian's pregnant wife as he was away on "business". _Please take care of her for him, Chrome-san._ The boss had asked her ever so kindly and with a face she never did learn to refuse. _Ah also, be careful. Pregnant women are prone to mood swings._ Chrome had nodded at that, but never really understood why she needed to be careful. Mood swings aren't lethal. And on top of that, Haru was pregnant and could barely move.

Haru pouts and tries to sit up. "But he told me he was only going to be gone 1-2 hours tops." She whines. "What if something happened?"

At this Chrome looks up again and wonders about her sudden intense insecurity. "I'm sure he'll be back soon." She says as she walked to Haru's side, helping her into a half sitting-half lying down position. "After all, I'm sure this isn't the first time he's been away on business."

Haru nods. "Well yes but…I'm worried."

Chrome stares at her, unsure of what to say. She has never been good with comforting people. When she was with Ken and Chikusa, she was only ever expected to be silent. She was even more self conscious now that she was expected to comfort somebody who had been so kind to her. She stares down at her book, hoping that it would give her answers. Ah, but what if I...? Chrome thought to herself as she eyed the chapter's title.

Perhaps noticing Chrome's sudden discomfort, Haru waved her hand to dismiss the matter. "Ah never mind, Chrome-san. You're right, he'll definitely be—"

"Maybe he's out with another woman." Chrome suddenly speaks, reading the first character's line from her book. It was a story about two detectives who became reluctant partners. They were supposed to be out uncovering a heinous crime, but the chapter Chrome was currently stuck in had the two main characters in a bar, talking about their work and experiences. The slightly older man was talking about a guy in their department who loved girls way too much. The "getting to know" chapter she concluded. She wasn't really sure what the conversation had to do with comforting a friend, but the chapter title did have the word comfort in it and so she continued with her plan. She was reading the exchange from the book in an attempt to comfort her friend. An exchange which strangely had the answer to Haru's earlier remark: "I'm worried." But Haru didn't know that.

Chrome had her head hung low as she followed the script. "I heard from the boss. He was supposed to meet with her today to discuss a few "things"."

Instantly, Haru felt her nice mood leaving her. "…What things?" She couldn't help but ask.

"If you ask me, business was just an excuse. He'd changed, preferring women over his responsibilities."

Haru's grip on the covers tightened. She was getting too worked up to notice that Chrome was never a woman of many words, nor did she speak like an old man in his late 30's.

"He's probably in some hotel right now. Indulging in another night of passion and forbidden romance and—"

There was a crash and Chrome looked up from her book, then to the broken flower vase which lay in pieces by the door and then to her friend. Haru was breathing deeply and cursing under her breath. "Is something wrong?" Chrome asked timidly though inside she was in a panic. Was it something she said?

"GOKUDERA HAYATO!" She screamed and Chrome jumped. She became frozen in her seat, unsure of what to do. She'd give anything for the boss to appear and appease her pregnant friend right about now. And finally, after few minutes of enduring Haru's indignant cursing, kicking and screaming (which could never have been good for the baby) the door slid open and in came running a slightly annoyed Gokudera. Instinctively, she hid behind the curtains.

"Geez, what are you screaming about wom—" A pillow to the face shut him up and was soon followed by a string of curses Chrome vowed to never speak of again. Concluding that it was best to leave the two alone for now, Chrome silently moved to exit the room. Sneaking away from the bickering couple unaware of what she'd done, Chrome thought to herself, did she read the wrong passage? She was sure it was the right thing that fit the moment. She glanced at the particular page again. She was sure. After all, the chapter's name was "Giving Comfort".


End file.
